


For Some Reason He Can Not Explain

by TheQueen (NotTheQueen)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domesticated- sort of, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Loki loves Tony, Lover realizations, M/M, No Dialogue, They're both screwed up but it's alright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:36:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8089216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotTheQueen/pseuds/TheQueen
Summary: Maybe they’re both broken, but that’s alright. Loki found Tony because he was broken, and Tony loved Loki for that same reason. Maybe Loki couldn’t tell you when he fell in love with Tony Stark, but he knows that at some point he had.





	

Slender fingers slide against the tanned flesh of the male beside him. The satin sheets ride low, pooling just above the hips. It would take little effort from Loki to change the positions to be more exciting, to awaken the genius by means of pleasure. That is before the realization dawns upon him that it has been thirty-two hours before Tony has found himself in their bed. It’s a realization that causes the god’s head to shake. What is he to do with this mortal?

There are few moments when Loki is capable of appreciating Tony in the way he so desires. The genius often finds himself with his hackles raised and defensive, unwilling to accept even the slightest of genuine compliments. The bravado is a means to protect himself from the pressure of society, as millions of people watch his every move. Yet, there is still something self deprecating in the way the man carries himself, if one were to pay close enough attention. There is something about Tony that is broken, Loki is aware.

Tony was broken long before the invasion of New York, before his fall through the wormhole, which had drastically changed the male lying before him. Perhaps the damage was caused in his youth, by the lack of attention and appreciation he received from his father, which he so desperately craved. Perhaps it was the abuses he faced beneath the pressures of society. Perhaps it was the death of the only individual to ever truly care and adore him, his mother Maria. Perhaps it was the time he spent in Afghanistan. Or perhaps it was the betrayal of Obadiah, the only family Tony thought he had left.

Whatever caused the brokenness, Loki finds that he does not care for the specifics. What the god finds himself caring of is that the brokenness of the genius is what brought him to Loki. They are chaos and they are fire. Together, they could bring the world to ruins, if they so pleased. Fortunately, Loki had no desire for such a task after the months he during the was manipulated by Thanos  

Tony may be broken, but so is Loki. The God of Mischief cared not to examine where his troubles had started, not caring for the facts it presents. His past is full of grief, but his future seems so bright. There is no pun intended as the reactor from his lover’s chest illuminates the dark of the room.

How their affair had started, Loki would be unable to tell. He had come to collect upon the drink he was owed after relieved from punishment in Asgard, so maybe then was the initial moment when attraction sparked between the two.

Originally, Loki was willing for nothing more than seeking sexual pleasure from a partner just as good as he. Stark truly is exceptional, for a mortal. The months they spent in the company of the other were spent beneath the sheets, or rather on any surface they deemed worthy. From there, something had begun. Loki had begun staying longer each visit, resting contently beside the mortal as both bask in the post orgasmic bliss.

Slowly, Loki found himself willing to settle beside Stark upon the sofa in the common room to watch one of the bizarre films that the genius swore he lived by. Loki tries, and sometimes fails, to remain unoffended by the pop culture references he now understands Stark made in accordance to him.

Loki found himself concerned at the sight of the billionaire worn thin as he works desperately to complete the project holding his attention. Loki had once found Tony during a thirty-six hour streak without sleep and nothing by scotch to fuel him. Immediately, Loki had intervened, fearing for the mortal’s health, and only stopped to question his emotions after the fact.

Loki might not be capable of placing a specific date on when it happened, but Loki can tell you when he realized he was in love with the genius. The pair were sitting side by side on the couch, each enjoying a slice of what Loki understood to be pizza, when he felt the weight of the mortal’s gaze upon him. It was not uncommon for Tony to find himself enamored by the god, but this time there was something different. When Loki had shifted his head, the soft expression of adoration upon Tony’s facial features had caused Loki’s breath to hitch in his throat. He was uncertain if anyone had ever looked at him in such a manner. Free of judgement and full of acceptance. Words were not needed as both understood. Silently, Loki had reached forward and intertwined their fingers before returning his attention to the film rolling upon the television screen.

Maybe they’re both broken, but that’s alright. Loki found Tony because he was broken, and Tony loved Loki for that same reason. Maybe Loki couldn’t tell you when he fell in love with Tony Stark, but he knows that at some point he had.

As Loki shifts beneath the bed sheets, his fingers coax across the flesh of the mortal’s chest as his head bows for lips to brush against his lover’s. The soft sound of contentment leaving Tony’s lips draws a smile onto Loki’s.

Settling beside his lover, Loki’s arm shifts to force the other closer to his side as he settles in to rest. Just for the silence of the bedroom to hear, Loki murmurs into the dark tufts of Tony’s hair, “For some reason I can not explain, there is love for you in my heart, Anthony Stark.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first FrostIron fic and it was written at roughly 1am. Is it wrong that I ship them so much? I hope not because they're currently one of my OTPs.  
> Constructive criticism is always welcome. I hope you enjoy.  
> xo


End file.
